Un peu de chaleur
by xNude
Summary: "La haine l'avait forgé… cette chose vicieuse qui s'insinuait en lui, l'étouffant peu à peu, jusqu'à essayer de le tuer."


**Coucou ! *Non, je ne suis pas morte***

**Me revoilà avec une petite fic' qui me trottait dans la tête. C'est un OS, il n'y aura normalement pas de suite, mais j'avais envie d'écrire sur Loki cette fois.**

**Je vous préviens, moi je vois Loki comme une victime de son passé, et non comme un grand criminel. Donc désolée pour celles qui veulent du « Dark Loki », le mien devient gentil.**

**Encore une fois, désolée pour les fautes, mais comme j'écris généralement mes OS d'une traite (oui je sais ils sont petits), à la fin je relâche un peu et il en reste toujours.**

**PS : En parlant de criminel (oui des fois je pense à des trucs soudainement, mon cerveau fonctionne un peu comme un flipper), pour les fans du IronFrost, j'ai trouvé une vidéo très bien faite sur Youtube : « Tony/Loki This type of love isn't rational ». C'est un cover de la chanson de BS, avec ce couple, et franchement je ne m'en lasse pas :P *En plus c'est triiiiste !***

* * *

La haine l'avait forgé… cette chose vicieuse qui s'insinuait en lui, l'étouffant peu à peu, jusqu'à essayer de le tuer. Elle lui avait appris comment vivre dans le mensonge et le péché. Comment tuer sans avoir de remord, comment tromper et mentir comme il le faisait si bien.

Elle avait rongé le bien en lui, lui qui vivait à Asgard, dans l'ombre de Thor. Thor… son frère si aimé de tous, si parfait, si brave… et si aveugle. Il n'avait pas vu la folie qui s'emparait de son frère, il n'a rien fait pour le sauver.

Il ne se souvenait pas exactement quand cette haine était apparue en lui, mais il savait quand est-ce qu'elle avait empiré. C'était au moment où il avait appris qu'il était le fils de Laufey, un géant des glaces et un monstre. Quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait que craindre ou détester.

C'est pour ça que Loki a lâché le sceptre, et est tombé dans le vide.

C'est pour ça qu'à cet instant là il voulait mourir.

Mais ses souhaits n'ont pas été exaucés. Il a été recueilli par Thanos, et les Chitauris, qui lui ont donné une chance d'échapper aux tortures immondes dont ils étaient capables.

Il a dû donc essayer d'envahir la Terre, sous l'influence du Tesseract. Et encore une fois ses projets avaient échoué. Il s'était retrouvé bâillonné, après avoir été massacré par un Hulk en colère.

Heureusement, il eut de la chance dans son malheur : lors de son retour à Asgard, Thor avait supplié Odin de ne pas punir sévèrement son frère. Le Dieu avait hésité, mais avait finalement renvoyé Loki sur Terre, avec Thor, pour qu'il puisse se racheter.

Les Avengers avaient vu cette « punition » d'un mauvais œil. Mais Loki donnait vraiment l'impression d'être désolé, et ils avaient accepté.

Au début ce fut dur. Mais il se lia petit à petit d'amitié avec Bruce Banner. Cet homme (qui l'avait tabassé comme il faut lors de l'invasion des Chitauris, soit dit en passant) pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, car lui aussi se considérait comme un monstre.

Loki se souvenait d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec le scientifique, un soir alors qu'ils traînaient sur le toit de la tour Stark :

«- Pourquoi avoir accepté de travailler pour le SHIELD, lui avait-il demandé, ces gens vous voient comme un être dangereux… Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris la voie logique qui s'offrait à vous ?

-La voie logique ? Avait répondu Banne, vous voulez dire vivre avec _l'autre_ et l'utiliser pour détruire des vies, vivre en tant que méchant ? Je ne pouvais pas. Tout est une question de conscience, vous voyez. Je ne voulais pas être responsable de la mort des autres, même si des fois c'est inévitable dans mon cas. J'ai du sang sur les mains. Mais lorsque j'ai appris ce que j'étais devenu, j'ai pris une décision…

-Laquelle ?

-Et bien je voulais prouver au monde que même si on me considérait comme un monstre, je n'étais pas obligé de vivre comme tel. Je voulais leur prouver que j'avais du bon en moi, que je pouvais sauver des vies… »

Puis Bruce l'avait regardé, un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin aux lèvres. Il se doutait que sa réponse bouleverserait Loki. Car le dieu avait réalisé à ce moment là qu'il ne devait plus vivre en tant que méchant, car cela entretenait la haine qu'il avait en lui.

Mais Loki restait vide. Il se sentait seul, malgré la présence de Thor à ses côtés. Comme s'il recherchait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait obtenir. Et ça le déchirait intérieurement.

Ce fut un soir, alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, qu'il réalisa une chose. En effet, il s'était dirigé vers le salon et avait entendu des éclats de rire. Il s'était discrétement approché et avait vu les Avengers au complet assis près de la cheminée, riant aux éclats. Son frère était debout, appuyé contre le mur, souriant de toutes ses dents. Steve était assis sur le canapé et Tony était allongé tout près de lui, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Le blond lui caressait les cheveux, l'air rayonnant. Les deux espions étaient par terre, près du feu, et Clint avait pris Natasha dans ses bras. Quant à Bruce, il se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et avait fermé les yeux, appréciant la sensation de bien être qui traversait son corps à ce moment-là.

C'est en les observant que Loki avait ressenti une chose étrange. Comme un poids sur la poitrine, une brusque envie de pleurer. Cette chose qu'il recherchait, peut-être que finalement c'était ça… des gens avec qui rire, qui nous aiment malgré nos défauts (si grand soient-ils), à qui on peut se confier.

Peut être que ce qu'il recherchait, c'était juste un peu de chaleur…

* * *

**Voilà :3 C'est un peu inspiré d'un passage de Berserk ,pour celles qui connaissent le manga.**

**Review ?**


End file.
